Grasping Time
by tiaracove
Summary: *Sequal to Exchanging moments*After returning from the AU, Bella, Jasper, and Jaime have to deal with the issues of neglected love and created love. Alice refuses to accept the harsh reality that Jasper and Bella's love are neither...full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Read _Exchanging Moments_ before you read this story =)

**Grasping Time**

**Summery:**

After returning from the AU, Bella, Jasper, and Jaime have to deal with the issues of neglected love and created love. Alice refuses to accept the harsh reality that Jasper and Bella's love are neither of those; instead _fated _love. When the only way Bella knows how to protect Jasper is sacrificing herself, will Alice get _her _reality or lose herself completely. BxJ; ExJai Ax?

**Preface:**

This was never what I had wanted for my life. To be hated by the ones I loved, and loved by the ones I didn't. I never wanted to divide what I had in two, creating an ultimatum. It just wasn't me. If it meant having the one person I needed most in this world go back to_ her_. I should let him. Fix things to the way there should be, not _meant_ to be. Right?

Wrong. Dead wrong. I would divide every family on this earth for _this_ man. I would divide the earth itself for _this _man. I would dig my way to hell for _this_ man, and _this _man is _my _man. There's not a single thing I wouldn't do for _my _man. If Alice wanted to bring hell to me then she can, because she's _not_ going to take my man from me. Not without a fight, and if the only way to protect him is for him not to know. Then he wouldn't. I would go in this alone.

Alice better think twice about stealing _my_ man. Jasper's mine.

**For those of you who read Exchanging moments, let me know if this is good enough plot for the sequel, if not Ill just change some stuff and make it a tottally different story k?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Jasper drove it was silent in the car except for our unnecessary breaths. I lifted my hand to turn on the radio but decided not too. Instead I rested my hand on Jasper's lap. He looked over to me and smiled.

"I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you." I felt the frown come across my face. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on my cheek. "I know you love me, I'm just worried."

"why?"

"After seeing Edward, don't you want to go back to him?" He asked me wide eyed. I replied instantaneously.

"No. Do you want to go to Alice?"

"Never. You are the girl that I will always want." I sighed and smiled.

"I feel the same way." I agreed. Staring into his eyes, I felt i would melt. I thought dazzling stopped the day I was changed, but it only enhanced it. Jasper smirked.

"really? I never knew I was a girl, Bella." He joked. I slapped his knee playfully. "I certainly don't respond like a girl." He wiggled his eyebrows before smiling fully. I giggled at his remark, before pulling him into a chaste kiss. It quickly grew passionate.

Jamie cleared her throat from behind us. I had tottaly forgotten she was there, her power was so strange.

"Eyes on the road, Jasper."

"They are." She laughed.

"Not the road to your honeymoon suite, which by the way is not in the car. At least not while I'm stuck in the backseat." She shoved her finger down her throat to show what would happen.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," I patronized her,"Tonight is our honeymoon _and_ we can start it wherever, whenever we please." Jasper laughed and looked at me. His eyes a little darker than they were earlier.

"Ugh, at least pull over. What is the world going to think if you're driving while - ewwww." I laughed, but couldn't help worrying in the back of my mind. I most certainly loved Jasper far more than I ever loved Edward. Of course, Id been with jasper 100 years longer than I was with Edward. But Alice and Jasper had been married for centuries, could his love for Alice return. He was married to her for over a 100 years more than he was to me. I frowned, and Jasper looked at me.

"Whats wrong, Darlin'?" He asked squeezing my thigh.

"You and Alice are still married." He grimaced, and silence loomed over us as he thought.

"no....?" He spoke. "I'm dead to everyone, that usually stops a marriage. You know, till death do us part?"

"I understand that, but what if Alice still thinks you're married to _her_?"

"I will talk to her. Clear things up, but I'm positive she knows by now."

"I hope she's not to mad at me." I whispered. Jasper didn't reply. He just gave me a small sad smile. Alice was my best friend, _was. _Whether she still is I don't know. "I mean, I would understand if she was. I stole her husband, if the roles were reversed I'd probably be angry."

"but you would forgive her."

"In a way, because if things were reversed I would know you two were meant to be together. Hopefully she sees it that way." We were whispering so low that Jaime wouldn't hear. She didn't know the whole story of our family. Only from the point I become a vampire on. I wouldn't want her to hear our story this way.

"One day, she'll find who she is really looking for, and she'll have what we have. Bella, eventually she will get over it."

"Do you think she'll try to steal you back before then?" I half joked, the situation was a harsh possibility.

"Do you think Edward will steal you back _and _rip me to shreds?" I hissed at the image when he said that.

"He can try whatever he would like with me, but _nobody _can touch you. I don't care who it is. You're all I have here, you're my entire being." I spoke harshly.

"I see how it is. I'm just invisible." She rolled her eyes.

"You might as well be, with your annoying power." She stuck her tongue out at me. Jasper pulled into a long narrow streets covered by shrubs.

"Where are we going?"

"Another house that the cullens own. Its about 3 hours from forks."

"oh."

"Were in Longview, washington. In case you wanted to know."

"Interesting."

"The house looks exactly the same as the other house back in forks."

"Great. Whose room will we be in?"

"Our room."

"huh?"

"We haven't lived here yet, its farely new. Esme recently decorated it...well not recently but before, you know."

"oh."

"So we have dibs, Bella." I smiled wide.

"Awesome, Jaime too?"

"huh? what?" Jamie spoke, hearing her name.

"Jamie go back to your daydream.." Jasper and I both spoke. She sighed and stared back out the window.

"She definitely has a strong attraction to something or _someone._ She has a longing feeling mixed with it." Jasper spoke hushed. I snickered, and glanced at her.

"I wonder who?"

"Who knows?"

"Anyway, as we were saying..."

"Yea. We'll talk to Carlisle about it when he calls."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Jasper nodded and pulled into the driveway of the new, old cullen mansion.

**You know what would be cool..if everyone who read this story reviewed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yea. We'll talk to Carlisle about it when he calls."_

_"I'm sure he'll understand." Jasper nodded and pulled into the driveway of the new, old cullen mansion._

All of us got outside the car. Jasper unlocked the door and let us in. Sure enough the house looked exactly the same.

"Well, Darlin', lets go choose our room." I smiled.

"Okay. Jamie, pick out any room you like. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind." She nodded. Jasper and I flitted to the third floor.

"Which room would you like?" He asked me.

"Can we have the room farthest away from everybody, so were less likely to be bothered?"

"Whatever you wish." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We flitted to the room and opened the door. It was just a plain room, with simple furniture. I guess they haven't finished remodeling yet.

"I chose my room!" Jamie called from the first floor.

"Make yourself comfortable." Jasper replied. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Slinging the backpack off my shoulders and onto the covers. Jasper sat behind me. Combing his fingers through my hair, while I spilled out the contents of the bag.

I sighed, lifting up a wad of money that had been hidden at the bottom.

"I didn't want his money." I told Jasper.

"He just wanted to help us out, probably. If we needed clothes or gas money."

"I hope he didn't feel forced to give this to us."

"Bella, believe it they all love you. Even after all of this time. Carlisle knew that. He knew he had to help you."

"Help _us_." I corrected.

"us." He repeated. I passed him his clothing so that he could set up his closet. Underneath all of his stuff, I noticed that there were some female clothes. It looked a lot like Esme's because Alice's clothing couldn't have fit me. I sighed and shook my head and went to put them away.

"Do you think we should call them now?" He wrapped his arms onto my waist.

"Can't we call them later?" He whispered into my ear.

"How about we call them now," I turned around in his arms. "and then have our honeymoon later?" He kissed my lips. I giggled in response. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed carlisle.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice picked up. My smile faded.

"Alice? Can you put Carlisle on the phone?"

"Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hi sighed and looked at me. I nodded.

"For a minute. Then I need you to put Carlisle on the phone." This time she sighed.

"Is it okay if we go over tomorrow? You know, to talk about things?"

"Okay. What things."

"The obvious stuff. Like, when are you and Bella getting a divorce. When are you and I getting remarried. When are Jaime and -" She was talking really fast and Jasper finally cut her off.

"What? I'm not divorcing Bella." He stated.

"What why? We love each other." She whispered.

"We _loved_ each other. Alice, you knew we weren't meant to be. Don't you want me to be happy? I would want the same for you."

"but.."

"One day, you are going to find someone better than me. I know it." She sighed.

"We still need to talk about things, so the whole family is coming over tomorrow."

"The whole family?"

"I'm sure they want to see you two."

"Okay, fine. Put Carlisle on the phone now."

"Okay. Bye. Love you." She whispered before handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you?"

"We arrived in Long view."

"Oh good."

"Is it alright if Jaime picks out a room?" Jasper jumped to the question, eager to hang up the phone.

"The young girl? Of course, where else will she stay." He clarified.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Alright son. We're going to see you tomorrow. If that's alright with you?" Jasper looked at me. I nodded, although if it were up to me, I wouldn't. I was scared to face Alice, and Edward. Everyone else I could put up with. The two people who _had_ meant the most in my life, I was now terrified to talk though.

I put the sadistic feelings away when I heard Jasper shove his phone into his pocket.

"Oh. You're done? I wanted to thank Carlisle." I said. He walked up to me and put his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"I knew you wanted to. I told him." He rested his forehead on mine. This felt a little awkward to me, mainly because I had just heard Alice's feelings over the phone.

"Bella, I love you, always." I smiled.

"I love you," I struggled to find a synonym to match his always. "_Forever?" _It came out high pitched and like a question. "Forever." I repeated. Then I laughed, and Jasper's laugh accompanied mine.

"So when does our honeymoon start?" I asked.

"Whenever you want, Darlin'" I smirked.

"I know it's a little bit early, but how about now?" I said kissing his neck. He shivered.

"As you wish." He said picking me up in his arms.

"I'm going hunting!" Jamie yelled from downstairs.

"Have fun!" Jasper and I both replied. I moaned, which was quickly followed by a door being slammed shut.

**You know what would be cool..if everyone who read this story reviewed. :)**


End file.
